The Transferee
by 3 Musketeers
Summary: Self Insertion! Don't hate me for it. A new Pilot comes to Tokyo3...who doesn't Pilot EVA...My first fic so please be kind. Will be rewritten soon to be less....horrible


The Transfer.

I don't EVA, so don't sue me, 'kay. I do own myself but, since I' m not a slave like

* * *

'_Well this is certainly a good start.' _I thought as I wandered the corridors of the Tokyo-3 Junior high.

I had been there all of five minutes and I'd already managed to get lost. It wasn't my fault. Well actually it was. I had been in Japan for only a year and still couldn't read kanji. I could barely order a burger in McDonalds.

I found my destination with less than a minute to spare. Being late on my first day would not have made a good impression. With slight hesitation I opened the door to class 2-A.

'_Well, here goes.'_

It was a normal classroom before class began. I felt slightly calmer but still nervous.

'_I've done crazier things than this. There was that thing back in Germany.'_

I still felt a little raw about losing out to that nutcase, but these things happened.

'_I should've done it. I was ahead. I should be the s…'_

A brown haired girl with pony tails interrupted my thoughts.

"Good-Morning. My name is Class Representative Hikari Horaki.

You must be the new transfer student from Tokyo-2."

"Um, Yeah. My name is Dougal Kelly." I said nervously, not quite sure what else to say.

'_She seems nice.'_

"Is there an assigned seat? " I asked as politely as I could.

"Yes." She answered " You can sit here beside our other Foreign student so you can help each other with any language problems."

"Okay then, Thanks."

I was glad I had somewhere to sit. And another foreign student meant that I would have at least someone I could hold a conversation with.

'_If he can speak English, or German_.' I reminded myself.

Unfortunately that seat remained empty for the rest of the day.

I also noticed how empty the classroom was and how everyone seemed to be looking at me. Well, everyone except this brown haired young boy who was listening to his headphones and a blue haired girl who was staring out the window.

'_She's a little strange.' _I noted.

'_Cute though.'_

"Rise, Bow, Sit." Ordered the class representative as the Sensei entered.

I nearly tripped as I tried to keep up.

"Good morning class. We have a new student here today. Could you come up and introduce yourself to the class Mr. Kelly."

I climbed out of my seat and walked to the front of the class. When I'd done this in T2 (Tokyo 2 Junior High) I'd made the mistake of mentioning my 'Career'. I would not make the same mistake again.

After all **no**14 year old in the world does what I do.

'_But if they let 10 year olds?' _ I reminded myself..

I turned to face the class. They were all staring at me, except for the blue haired girl.

I was the new kid after all.

"Hello, My name is Dougal Kelly. I came to Japan a year ago when my father was transferred here. I'm from America originally but I spent the last six years in Germany. I have trouble with Japanese so I would appreciate any help.

Oh, and please call me Dougal."

Honorifics always confused me.

I made sure to bow before sitting down again.

"Well class, shall we continue with yesterdays lesson?

Good.

In the last year of the last century as mankind was unpr…….."

Less than three sentences and I was already bored. I knew about Second Impact.

I knew it in German. I knew it in English. And I knew it in Japanese.

How many times is "Meteor blows up Antarctica, World gets fecked" really going to be interesting? I was almost about to fall asleep when my laptop beeped.

::New Message::

I was glad for some diversion from Mr. Robot.

I nearly fell over when I figured out what the message was.

ARMYMAN:: Are you a pilot?

'_How the hell did he figure that out?'_

Then I remembered the EVA's.

'_They're piloted by 14 year olds. He must think. HA!'_

I already knew a lot more about the Evangelions than most people.

I logged onto the network using my callsign. 'DOUGIE'.

I had to know what he thought I was.

DOUGIE:: Pilot of what?

ARMYMAN:: Of the Evangelions of course.

DOUGIE:: I am not an Evangelion pilot. Sorry to disappoint you.

ARMYMAN:: Then why are you here? All the pilots are in this class.

I didn't know that. I also didn't know why I was transferred.

DOUGIE:: I don't know. Are you one of them?

"And the rising sea-levels forced evacuation's……" Sensei continued

ARMYMAN:: I wish, but I can introduce you to one of them at lunch.

DOUGIE:: Who is he?

CLASSREP:: Stop using the network for conversation and pay attention!.

Damn.

" ..and the small diameter bolide travelling at relativistic speed slammed……"

Only two more hours until lunch. I was so curious it seemed like two years until the bell rang.

"…and with that mankind's greatest trial was over."

'_Thank God for that.'_

I grabbed something to eat at the canteen. I had left my lunch on a table at home.

"Hey Kelly!" A fair haired boy with glasses called out waving at me to come over.

I ran over. "Please call me Joe um…."

"My name is Kensuke Aida,

This is Toji Suzahara." He said nodding to a boy wearing a tracksuit about the same height as me.

"And he's Shinji Ikari."

He nodded his head in the direction of the brown haired kid who'd been listening to his headphones earlier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said while bowing.

"Ikari's the pilot I told you about." He added.

"Really?" I questioned. It was the same response I had been given when I revealed my career.

"Well, um Yeah." Shinji answered.

"Cool." I responded.

"Its nothing really. I.."

"What do you mean its nothing? You beat five angels!" Kensuke interrupted.

"I just got lucky really. Ayanami helped a lot."

"Five isn't luck." I stated.

"So if your not a pilot then why are you here?" Toji asked.

I was beginning to feel like I was being interrogated. And knowing that the three EVA pilots were in the same class just made me worried. Why was I there?

I also realised that they were probably going to find out about my little part time job.

It would be better if I told them straight out.

"I really don't know. But well…"

How could I say this?

"It could have something to do with my part-time job."

"What part-time job?" Kensuke and Toji asked in unison.

"Can you guys keep a secret. I really don't want this to come out."

"You do pilot it!" Kensuke half-shouted.

Shinji's eyes widened a little.

"Not so loud. I'm not an EVA pilot. I told you earlier."

"Then what is it?"

'_Here goes nothing. What's the worst that could happen? T2 That was so annoying.'_

"I'm a Fighter pilot. I fly combat jets. I've been doing it for three years."

Don't ask how or why, it's a VERY long story.

"THAT IS SOOO COOOOL!" Kensuke shouted.

Everyone stared.

"Not so loud." I half whispered.

"Oops sorry. Its just so cool. An EVA pilot and a fighter pilot.

Wow I wish I could have a chance at that."

"Have you done any missions?" Toji asked.

"Yeah, a few, We get scramble orders for stuff like some of the angels and other more mundane things."

I suddenly felt a hell of a lot les nervous having told someone. Shinji just listened mostly.

'_He doesn't seem like the sort who could pilot something like EVA.'_

I finished lunch talking about the ins and outs of flying a plane.

Toji and Kensuke practically interrogated me about it.

Shinji just asked what it was like. I said it was cool.

I really enjoy flying.

The bell rang to signify the end of breaktime.

By the end of the day they had discovered that 'DOUGIE' was my pilots callsign. and that I flew a Mig 25MP. Nobody knew why I was there but Shinji told us that EVA 03 would be arriving soon.

Kensuke brought up an interesting possibility.

During class we switched back to the network.

DOUGIE:: Does Sensei always talk about his life before first impact?

I really had meant to type 'second'. Its them kanji again.

* * *

So that's the end of the first chapter folks...I'm taking pairig requests, but don't worry, I won't stick Dougie with anyone, because that's wrong. And there's a good reason for him being a fighter pilot too, and I thought it would be original and stuff... 


End file.
